Der einzige Weg
by philippii
Summary: Es gibt viele Fanfictions, in denen erklärt wird, dass das Verweigern von Aufgaben beim Trimagischen Turnier Magieverlust bedeutet. Dabei wird meist nach den verschiedensten Auswegen und Regellücken gesucht, doch die Variante, die dem Autor am logischsten erscheint, hat er noch nirgendwo gelesen. Also schrieb er sie selbst.


Die Grundidee zu dieser ff hatte der Autor schon seit einiger Zeit. Und vor wenigen Tagen, kam ihm eine kleine Hintergrundgeschichte. Sie dient auch einem kleinen sprachlichem Experiment, da alles in der ersten und zweiten Person Singular erzählt wird, jedoch (zumindest im ersten Kapitel) nicht aus der Sicht der Ersten.  
Wahrscheinlich schreibe ich noch ein weiteres Kapitel (vielleicht auch mehr), es wird aber nie eine komplette Geschichte werden, sondern einzelne Szenen aus dem Leben von mir und dir.

Rating/Altersfreigabe aufgrund von deprimierenden Inhalten

Disclaimer: Dem Autor gehören keinerlei Rechte an Harry Potter, noch macht er mit dieser Veröffentlichung wirtschaftlichen Gewinn.

 **DU**

Mit geballten Fäusten liegst du auf deinem Bett. Du bist wütend. Wütend auf deinen ehemals besten Freund Ronald Weasley. Eben hast du noch mit Sirius gesprochen, als Ron die Treppe aus den Jungenschlafsälen heruntergekommen ist und er damit erfolgreich den Flüchtenden vertrieben hat. Um es noch schlimmer zu machen, hast du vor weniger als einer Stunde erfahren, dass du für die erste Aufgabe im trimagischen Turnier gegen einen Drachen antreten musst. Einen Drachen! Sirius ist gerade dabei gewesen dir eine Idee zum Ausdruck zu bringen, wie du ihn ablenken könntest, als in eben jenem Moment der eifersüchtige Idiot die Treppe herunterkommen musste.

Wären deine Probleme nicht schon groß genug, würdest du ihn jetzt sofort auf den Mond hexen. Nicht den Erdmond, sondern den eines möglichst weit entfernten Planeten. Bedauerlicherweise sind deine Probleme groß genug, zu groß, um ehrlich zu sein. Namentlich: Drachen.

Drachen! Wie können sie dich gegen einen Drachen antreten lassen? Magische Wesen der höchsten Gefährlichkeitsstufe! Sieben Stupor haben Charlie und sein Team abgeschossen, um einen einzigen auszuschalten! Und gegen so etwas sollst du kämpfen? Du könntest dir vor Wut sämtliche Haare ausreißen und jene Ronalds gleich noch dazu. Drachen! Kein Wunder, dass in diesen Turnieren Menschen gestorben sind.

Die Wut vermischt sich mit Angst und Verzweiflung. Ich habe alles versucht um dich aus dem Turnier herauszuholen, habe die halbe Bibliothek Hogwart's auf den Kopf gestellt und sämtliche Professoren stundenlang ausgefragt, ohne Erfolg. Und wenn selbst Dumbledore keinen Weg findet, dich aus dem Turnier auszuschließen, welche Chance habe ich dabei? Mein einziges Ergebnis steht noch immer so fest wie am ersten Tag: Nicht antreten bedeutet Magieverlust.

Es gibt also keine andere Möglichkeit. Du musst antreten. Aber wie sollst du gegen einen Drachen überleben? Wahrscheinlich wirst du zu Asche zerfallen, sobald er das erste Mal anfängt Feuer zu spucken. Du hast Angst. Schreckliche Angst. Und ich werde dich nun das erste, und auch letzte Mal, nicht retten können. Irgendwann hatte es kommen müssen. Dein Glück hat sich dem Ende zugeneigt.

In drei Tagen wirst du sterben.

Tränen beginnen sich in deinen Augen zu formen und rinnen dir über die Wangen, als du lautlos zu schluchzen beginnst. Es gibt nichts, das das Unvermeidliche zu verhindern vermag. Der Tod hat dich schlussendlich eingeholt. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit.

Abrupt schlägst du die Augen auf und starrst auf den dunkelroten Vorhang deines Bettes. Es gibt eine andere Möglichkeit. Nicht antreten bedeutet Magieverlust; antreten bedeutet sterben.

Das ist nun die große Entscheidung, die du machen musst. Und sie fällt dir schwer.

Die meisten Zauberer würden sich ohne zu überlegen für eine der beiden Möglichkeiten entscheiden. Für Vollblutfanatiker wie Malfoy, wäre die Antwort ohne Frage der Tod. Muggelerzogene, Halbblüter und Muggelfreundliche würden sich ohne Zögern für das Leben entscheiden.

Doch für dich ist die Wahl nicht so offensichtlich. Du hast, außerhalb der magischen Welt, nichts für das sich das Leben lohnen würde. Du willst nicht zu den Dursleys zurück, hast aber nirgendwo anders hinzugehen.

Dein Leben hat angefangen, als du erfahren hast, ein Zauberer zu sein. Hogwarts ist dein Zuhause. Du lebst dafür ein Zauberer zu sein. Und wäre der Tod wirklich so schlimm? Hast du nicht oft im Schrank unter der Treppe von ihm geträumt? Doch das war vor der Zauberei, vor Hogwarts, vor deinen Freunden.

Freunde. Viele sind dir nicht geblieben. Zum einen gibt es mich. Ohne mich kannst du dir dein Leben seit Jahren nicht mehr vorstellen. Erst die Verlorenheit, die du damals, als ich von dem Basilisken erstarrt worden bin, verspürt hast, hat dir klar gemacht, wieviel ich dir bedeute.

Und dann gibt es natürlich noch Hagrid. Ohne ihn würdest du am Dienstag ohne es zu wissen in den sicheren Tod gehen. Wir beide waren auch die einzigen, die versuchten, dir im Turnier zu helfen.

Wenn du ehrlich zu dir bist, geht es dir nicht um Magie. Es ist dir nie wirklich um Magie gegangen. Der einzige Grund, warum du Hogwarts so sehr liebst, ist, dass du dich hier, zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben, aufgenommen gefühlt hast. Dass es Menschen gibt, die dich zu schätzen wissen, dass du Freunde gefunden hast. Doch in den letzten Wochen, hat sich dieses warme Gefühl der Geborgenheit wieder etwas in die dunklen Löcher zurückgezogen, aus der es herausgekrochen kam.

Nun gibt es nur noch mich. Und Hagrid. Aber größtenteils mich. Das einzige was dir noch bleibt. Das einzige, warum du die Zaubererwelt nicht einfach hinter dir lässt und ihr im Weggehen den Finger zeigst. Im Leben, oder im Tod. Mich.

Und als du wieder einmal über mich nachdenkst, kommst du zu einer weiteren Erkenntnis.

Du liebst mich.

Nein. Du fühlst dich nicht körperlich zu mir hingezogen. Es ist eher eine… Du kannst es nicht genau beschreiben. Lieben ist das beste Wort dafür, das dir einfällt. Vor mir hast du es noch nie gespürt und so kannst du auch nicht sagen, ob das Wort deinen Gefühlen für mich gerecht wird.

Du glaubst nicht, dass du mich wie eine Schwester liebst. Soviel du von deinen Klassenkollegen mitbekommst, streiten die meisten Geschwister ständig und sind zum Teil sogar boshaft zueinander. Vielleicht ist es mit dem brüderlichen Band zwischen Fred und George vergleichbar.

Zu wissen, dass man sich auf die andere Person verlassen kann. Hilfe zu bekommen, wenn man sie braucht, unabhängig von der Situation. Ist das Liebe? Oder ist es Liebe, wenn man sich das Leben ohne einen Menschen nicht vorzustellen vermag? Wenn man lieber selber stirbt, als den anderen sterben zu sehen.

Und wenn das Liebe ist, erwidere ich deine Gefühle? Was tätest _du_ , wenn ich plötzlich sterben würde? Wäre es dir nicht lieber, mich in Sicherheit zu wissen und mich dafür nie wieder zu sehen, als mir dabei zuzuschauen wie ich mich wissentlich in den Tod stürze? Würde ich damit Leben können, dich sterben zu sehen?

Du könntest es nicht.

Und damit ist deine Entscheidung gefallen. Auch wenn es nur um meinetwillen ist. Du wirst nicht der Grund für Albträume sein, die mich den Rest meines Lebens verfolgen werden. Ein Leben lang in Einsamkeit, oder gar bei den Dursleys, ist ein Preis, den du ohne Zögern zahlen wirst, um mir ein glücklicheres Leben zu ermöglichen.

Du willst gerade aufstehen, um dich im Schutze der Finsternis davonzuschleichen, als dich ein Strom von Traurigkeit überkommt, der dich innehalten lässt. Du bringst es nicht über dich, einfach zu gehen. Du musst mich ein letztes Mal sehen. Du musst mir deine Entscheidung erklären und mich darum bitten dich nicht zu vergessen.

Denn vergessen wirst du mich nicht.

Und als du dich ein weiteres Mal hingelegt und zugedeckt hast, wird dir klar, was es für dich bedeuten wird. Ein Leben ohne mich. Ohne Hagrid, ohne Hogwarts und ohne mich.

Geräuschlos weinst du dich in den Schlaf. Eine letzte Nacht und dann wird deine Reise in die Ungewissheit beginnen.

‹ô›

Am nächsten Morgen wachst du zu den lieblichen Klängen eines Schnarchorchesters auf. Es ist noch früh, die Sonne hat ihren Weg über die Kante des Horizonts noch nicht geschafft. Du wurdest zwar in der Nacht von keinen Träumen geplagt, merkst aber trotzdem, wie die Erschöpfung deine Glieder noch nicht verlassen hat.

Und dann kommt der letzte Abend wie ein Wirbelwind auf dich zugeweht und reißt dich aus deiner heilen Welt. Die Drachen, Sirius und deine Gedanken über mich und das Weggehen. Die Beklommenheit kehrt zurück und kurz scheint es, als würden sich wieder Tränen anbahnen.

Weggehen. Du musst es tun, auch wenn es dich zerstört. Es gäbe nur eine andere Möglichkeit und diese steht nicht mehr zur Debatte. Du könntest es mir nicht antun.

Langsam richtest du dich auf und machst dich für den Tag bereit.

Ein folgenschwerer Tag.

Dein letzter Tag mit mir.

Du kleidest dich in eine alte Hose und ein T-Shirt deines Cousins, deine Hogwartsrobe ziehst du darüber. Du willst die magische Welt so verlassen, wie du sie betreten hast. Kümmerlich und allein. Nur deinen Tarnumhang und dein Photoalbum, ein Geschenk Hagrids, bringst du nicht über das Herz hinter dir zu lassen. Sonst nimmst du nur den Schlüssel zu deinem Gringottsverließ mit dir. Geld wirst du bitter nötig haben. Unbewusst steckst du auch noch deinen Zauberstab in die übliche Tasche. Dann verlässt du den Schlafsaal.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum ist leer. Du schaust dich im Schein der Fackeln um. Ein letztes Mal. Traurig versuchst du dir jedes Detail einzuspeichern. Du willst nicht vergessen. Und wenn dein neues Leben einmal unerfreulich wird, wirst du dich einen Moment zur Seite setzen und mit Sehnsucht an bessere Zeiten zurückdenken. Doch nur kurz, denn wie dir Dumbledore schon im ersten Jahr erklärte, soll man sich nicht in Träumen ertränken und die Wirklichkeit dabei vergessen.

Du setzt dich in einen der großen gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin, in dem du auch in der Nacht auf Sirius gewartet hast, und starrst in die verglühten Kohlen. Beinahe erwartend, dass sein Kopf im nächsten Moment in der Asche auftaucht. Doch auch ihn wirst du nie wieder sehen. Du könntest ihm nicht einmal mehr in die Augen schauen. Zu sehr hast du vor seiner Reaktion Angst. Er wird dich für feige halten, und bitter enttäuscht sein. Er wird deine Entscheidung nicht verstehen. Und er würde versuchen, dich davon abzubringen und du weißt nicht, ob du alles hinter dir lassen kannst, wenn er versucht dich umzustimmen.

Die Dämmerung bricht an. Vereinzelte Frühaufsteher durchqueren den Raum und klettern aus dem Portraitloch um ein frühes Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen. Niemand hält sich lange auf. Es ist Sonntag. Der Großteil der Schüler wird noch eine Weile schlafen. Deine Gedanken driften wieder ab und durchspielen immer und immer wieder mögliche Szenarien des Gesprächs mit mir.

Schließlich, mindestens eine Stunde später, stehe ich plötzlich vor deinem Sessel und reiße dich mit einem 'Guten Morgen' aus deinen betrüblichen Gedanken. Du schaust zu mir auf. Ich scheine verwundert zu sein, dich so früh am Wochenende aus dem Bett zu sehen, doch ich spreche es nicht an.

Du stehst wortlos jedoch leicht gequält auf und bedeutest mir zu folgen. Wir durchqueren stumm die Gänge. Deine Gedanken sind noch immer wenige Minuten voraus. Als wir in der Eingangshalle ankommen, gehe ich automatisch auf die große Halle zu, doch du packst mich sanft am Arm und ziehst mich durch das Portal auf das Gelände. Du hast keinen Hunger.

„Was ist?", frage ich und bleibe stehen.

„Wir müssen reden", sagst du leise. Du drehst dich zwar zu mir um, vermeidest aber meine Augen. Du wirst mich heute das letzte Mal sehen. Das letzte Mal. Eine Träne befreit sich aus dem Augenwinkel und kullert über deinen Mund zu deinem Kinn. Du bist so sehr mit dem Morgen beschäftigt, dass du nicht einmal ihren salzigen Geschmack auf deinen Lippen wahrnimmst. Ich verwische ihre Spur und nehme dich fest in die Arme.

„Was ist Harry?", frage ich dich ein weiteres Mal. Du gibst keine Antwort, sondern befreist dich nur aus meinen Armen und setzt deinen Weg, diesmal etwas weniger zielsicher, fort. Du versuchst einen Schluchzer zu unterdrücken, doch ein unverkennbarer Ton verlässt trotzdem deinen Mund. Du hörst ein weiteres Mal meine Schritte hinter dir und beschleunigst deine Eigenen. Draußen schlägt dir die kühle Morgenluft entgegen. Instinktiv ziehst du deine Robe fester um dich. Wir gehen lange Zeit, auf der Seite des verbotenen Waldes, den See entlang. Ich versuche mehrmals, dich zum Reden zu bringen, doch du gibst mir keine Antwort. Erst als wir den See um ein Drittel umkreist haben, bleibst du plötzlich stehen und schaust auf das dunkle Wasser hinaus.

Du weißt nicht wie du beginnen sollst. Es gibt so viel zu sagen und du willst mir deine Entscheidung schonend beibringen. Doch für dieses Gespräch gibt es keine Schonung. Die bittere Wahrheit kann nicht verschönert werden. Weitere Tränen kämpfen sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche frei. Du hasst sie. Du willst vor mir diese Schwäche nicht zeigen, doch du bist machtlos gegen ihren unbarmherzigen Andrang. Schließlich übergibst du dich deiner Traurigkeit. Du fängst an zu zittern, deine Füße geben nach und du fällst in meine offenen Arme. Du weißt nicht, wie lange du in meine Brust weinst und als du wieder aufschaust und mir diesmal direkt ins Gesicht blickst, geht es dir kaum besser.

Als du merkst, dass du dich in meinem Schoss befindest und die nasse Stelle über meinem Herzen siehst, versuchst du peinlich berührt zurückzuweichen, doch ich lasse dich nicht aus meinen Armen entfliehen, sondern drücke dich wieder fest an mich.

„Was ist es?", flüstere ich meine Frage abermals leise in dein Ohr. „Harry, rede mit mir. Was ist es, das dich so fertigmacht." Weitere Schluchzer verlassen deine Lippen, doch nach wenigen Momenten zwingst du dich mir zu antworten.

„Drachen, Hermine. Drachen", sagst du. Deine Stimme krächzend. Du blickst wieder kurz in mein Gesicht, siehst das Entsetzen darin geschrieben und krallst deine Finger in meinen Rücken um mich noch näher zu halten.

„Harry", flüstere ich mit leicht schmerzverzerrter Stimme.

„Was?"

„Könntest du bitte… Du tust mir weh."

Sofort lässt du mich los und mein Rücken entspannt sich merklich. Noch einmal versuchst du mir zu entfliehen. Ich lasse es nicht zu.

„Es sind Drachen? Du musst gegen einen Drachen antreten?", frage ich ängstlich nach, als ich den ersten Schock überwunden habe.

„Ja. Ich… Nein", unterbrichst du dich selbst. Es stimmte nicht. Du musst nicht. „Ich müsste, aber ich w-werde nicht." Du blickst mich fest an. Deine Züge angstverzerrt. Angst vor meiner Reaktion. Angst vor dem was ich dazu zu sagen habe.

Ich brauche mehrere Momente um die Bedeutung deiner Worte zu erkennen und zu verarbeiten. Und als es so weit ist, weicht jeder Tropfen Blut aus meinem Kopf.

„Du willst…" Du nickst, bevor ich meinen Satz zu Ende bringen kann.

„Nein Harry!", schreie ich dich an. „Du kannst nicht…! Du wirst nicht… Das…" Ich beginne zu hyperventilieren.

Du drückst mir deine rechte Hand gegen den Mund und wartest, bis ich mich wieder beruhigt habe. Deine Augen verlassen nie die Meinigen.

„Hermine", sagst du. Nur mit Mühe kannst du deine Stimme ruhig halten. „Es… Es ist ein Drache, Hermine. Ein Drache!" Verzweiflung beherrscht dein Gesicht.

„Wir finden schon einen Weg, ein Drache, du hast schon einen Basilisken besiegt. Es gibt sicher Zauber die…" beginne ich zu plappern. Du schaust mich nur weiterhin traurig an. Tränen füllen meine Augen und auch dir kommen neue hoch.

„Hermine. Es g-gibt…" deine Stimme versagt dir kurz, doch du kämpfst darum weiterzureden. „Tod, o-oder Magieve-verlust, Hermine. T-tod oder Ma-g-gieverlu-ust." Wir brechen beide in Schluchzen aus und weinen uns gegenseitig an die Schulter. Wir brauchen lange, um uns soweit zu beruhigen weiterreden zu können. Bisher war nichts, was du nicht erwartest hast. Doch du glaubst nicht, dass ich schon das ganze Ausmaß der Misere verstehe.

Du bereitest dich auf den Sturm vor, der im nächsten Moment kommen wird. Ich werde wütend sein und verhindern wollen, dass ich dich alleine lasse. Und du wirst meine Worte so sehr hassen, wie du sie lieben wirst. Denn du hast Angst davor, dass ich deine Entscheidung beeinträchtigen könnte. Dass du danach nicht mehr den Willen hast zu gehen und zur gleichen Zeit gibt es tief in dir versteckt einen Teil, der hofft, dass ich es schaffe dich umzustimmen. Doch ich darf es nicht schaffen. Du musst gehen.

„Ich… ich w-wollte mi-ich von d-dir vera-abschie-ieden. Ich…"

„Was?", flüstere ich ungläubig. „Harry, du kannst nicht…" Mutlosigkeit, Angst, Verzweiflung. Du versuchst auch eine versteckte Bitte in deine Mimik einzubauen, doch du hast schon lange die Kontrolle über deine Gesichtszüge verloren.

„I-Ich muss es tun", sagst du. „Ich… Du bedeutest mir mehr als alles andere, Hermine. A-aber ich, ich muss gehen. Tod, oder Magieve-verlust. Wäre es dir wirklich lieber, mich sterben zu sehen?"

„A-aber… du…", stottere ich. Du steckst mir eine Haarsträhne, die mir ins Gesicht gefallen ist, hinter mein Ohr und streichst mir dabei sanft über die Wange. Noch nie zuvor sind wir uns so nahe gewesen. „Du kannst nicht gehen, Harry, Dumbledore wird… Er wird…" Ich beende den Satz nicht. Auch du kannst nicht sagen, was Dumbledore machen würde, würde er es erfahren. Wahrscheinlich versuchen dich aufzuhalten.

„Hermine, ich…"

„Nein", rufe ich aus und stoße dich von mir weg. Es verletzt dich, doch du wehrst dich nicht dagegen. „Du kannst nicht, ich werde dich nicht…" Ich rutsche mehrere Fuß auf dem Hintern von dir weg, springe dann auf und laufe zum Schloss zurück. Du weißt genau, was ich vorhabe. Ich hole den Schulleiter. Du kannst es nicht zulassen. Niemand wird dich zwingen anzutreten. Und Dumbledore würde es tun.

Du springst auf, Zauberstab in der Hand. „Petrificus Totalus", sagst du ruhig, wie immer, wenn es darum geht, jemand anderen zu verfluchen. Ich beginne einen Haken zu schlagen, um deinem Zauber auszuweichen, doch ich bin zu spät. Steif wie ein Brett falle ich mit meinem Gesicht nach vorne in das nasse Gras.

Du gehst auf mich zu, kniest dich neben mich zu Boden und drehst mich um. Es gibt dir einen Stich ins Herz, mich so hilflos daliegen zu sehen, und zu wissen, dass du der Grund dafür bist. Doch es war unvermeidlich. Ich durfte das Schloss nicht erreichen.

„Es t-tut mir Leid", entschuldigst du dich bei mir. Eine weitere Träne. Ich blicke dich fest und böse an. Es ist das einzige was ich tun kann. „Ich wollte dir nur noch sagen, dass ich dich liebe Hermine Granger." Meine Augen weiten sich. „Nein", redest du schnell weiter. „Nicht so. Es ist eher, ich weiß nicht… geschwisterlich?", fragst du mehr dich selbst als mich. Du schaust mich ernst und voller Bedauern an. Nicht an mich gerichtet, sondern, an das was heute passieren wird. „Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt, bevor ich gehe." Dann beugst du dich vor und gibst mir zögerlich einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Du wirst leicht rot und deine Bewegungen wirken sofort um einiges nervöser. War diese letzte freundschaftliche Geste falsch? Du weißt es nicht, und nun ist es auch egal.

Du blickst mich ein letztes Mal an. Mein nicht zu bändigendes Haar, meine normalerweise warm leuchtenden Augen, jeden der allzu vertrauten Gesichtszüge. Du wirst mich vermissen, mehr als du dir selbst vorstellen kannst, und eingestehen magst. Und ich? Was werde ich tun? Werde ich dich dafür hassen, dass du mich einfach so verlässt? Wird ein kleiner verabscheuenswürdiger Teil in mir darüber erleichtert sein, dass du weg bist und ich der tödlichen Gefahr, die dich Jahr um Jahr verfolgt hat, nicht mehr ausgesetzt bin? Du musst dir eingestehen, du willst es gar nicht wissen. Jetzt wo du darüber nachdenkst, nagen sogar Zweifel an dir, ob ich dich überhaupt brauche, ob du mir je etwas bedeutet hast. Die Unsicherheit, die sich in all den Jahren bei den Dursleys gebildet hat, beginnt in dir aufzusteigen. Werde ich… 'Nein!', schreist du dich selbst in deinem Kopf an. Du weißt, dass es nicht wahr ist. Du weißt dass du mir fehlen wirst, wenn vielleicht auch nicht so sehr wie ich dir.

„Vergiss mich nicht." Mit diesen letzten Worten stehst du auf und drehst mir den Rücken zu.

Doch was nun? Du kannst mich nicht einfach hier liegen lassen. So unbeschützt. Und wer weiß, wann der Zauber die Wirkung verliert? Du hast nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was mit Neville im ersten Jahr passierte, nachdem ich ihn erstarren lassen habe. Du musst noch einige Dinge erledigen. Sollst du mich unter dem Tarnumhang mitnehmen, oder…

Und dann fällt dir ein weiterer Freund ein, an den du noch gar nicht gedacht hast. „Dobby", flüsterst du und mit einem Plop steht der eigentümliche Hauself vor dir.

„Master Harry und…", er blickt mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck zu mir, „…seine Missy?"

„Dobby ich habe eine Bitte", kommst du gleich zur Sache, auch wenn der Kloß in deinem Hals bei seinem Anblick nur noch weiter wächst. Auch ihn wirst du nie wieder sehen. „Kannst du bitte aufpassen, dass Hermine nichts passiert und sie befreien, wenn ich es dir sage?"

„Master Harry hat einen Auftrag für Dobby? Master Harry zu gütig! Dobby wird tun was Master Harry ihm befiehlt!", ruft er begeistert aus.

Du bedankst dich und machst dich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Du besorgst dir Pergament und Feder und schreibst einen Brief an Hagrid und einen an mich, in dem du dich noch einmal für deine Entscheidung entschuldigst und mir sagst, dass ich mir von deinen Sachen nehmen soll, was ich als Erinnerung an dich möchte. Beide Briefe werden mit Tränen verkleckst. Du kannst es nicht verhindern.

Der Brief an mich kommt in ein Kuvert. Du versuchst ein letztes Mal einen Patronus zu erschaffen, um in die große Halle eine Nachricht zu schicken. Dir ist, als würdest du all den anderen eine Erklärung schulden. Doch keine glückliche Erinnerung will sich in deinen Kopf begeben. Du schaffst nicht einmal weißen Rauch zu erschaffen. Noch niedergeschlagener als zuvor, legst du deinen Zauberstab in das Kuvert, neben meinen Brief.

Spontan schreibst du auch noch Cedric eine kleine Notiz, mit nur einem Wort: Drachen. Danach gehst du in die Eulerei. Der letzte Abschied des Tages und auch er fällt dir nicht leicht. Du sagst Hedwig, dass sie bei Hagrid bleiben soll. Sie scheint jedes Wort zu verstehen und kuschelt sich bei deinen Abschiedsworten an deinen Kopf. Aus dem Augenwinkel meinst du eine kleine glitzernde Träne in ihren Flaum sickern zu sehen. Ein letztes Mal streichelst du ihr über das weiche Gefieder. Dann schickst du sie zu Cedric und Hagrid. Den Brief an mich, wird Dobby übergeben.

Du nimmst einmal tief Luft, ziehst deine Schulrobe aus, wirfst den Tarnumhang über und verlässt die Eulerei.

Nie wieder wurdest du in den Gängen von Hogwarts gesehen.


End file.
